The Craziness We Call Life
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot-y
Summary: Amelia thought she could handle anything. But after her parent's divorce and realizing that she has fallen in love with her best friend, James Potter, she seriously begins to reconsider. Join her in a crazy rock and roll road of her last year at Hogwarts
1. The Divorce

Chapter 1

I slam the door shut behind me. I knew this would happen! How could I have been so stupid? Running away from it would not make it disappear! I let out a sob. A tear streaked down my face. I threw myself on my bed, sobbing into my pillow.

I had been 12 when I found out my parents were cheating on each other. I thought it was just a onetime thing. Being the naïve little girl I was, I put it off. But I couldn't pretend I did not see my mother put on a fake, loving smile when my father came home from "work", his hair ruffled and tie askew countless number of times; I could not pretend I did not hear them shouting at each other when they forgot to put a silencing charm during one of their nightly "conversations". It was too obvious for me.

Now, five years later, they had deciding that keeping their fans happy was not worth it; that they should be honest with their kids. I must give it to them though, they were great actors to be able to pull off the happy-family act. The fans will obviously be shocked when they hear that the famous Quidditch player, John Harrison, and singing sensation, Charlotte Reece, were getting a divorce.

Five years is a long time. They had somehow been able to pretend that they were living the fairy tale, but they got tired of it. I don't even know why I'm even surprised. Maybe because I never wanted to believe it. There was always this small part in me that was telling me that I wasn't just imagining it; that it was true. I never told anyone about my suspicions, afraid that if I did, it would turn out true. Not telling anyone didn't really make a difference though, did it?

I should have told Anthony though. Yes, we may have two years difference and, as siblings, we fight like hell, but we're extremely close. Anthony can't hold a grudge to save his life, so he'll hopefully forgive me. He has never been as observant as me. He deserved to know, I suppose, but don't they always say, "Ignorance is bliss"?

I slid out of bed, sneaking a look at the mirror. I was a mess. My hair resembled a bird's nest, my eyes were red with dark circle underneath them showing my lack of sleep and my face was tear-stained. I had lost a lot of weight in the past couple of days, resulting from my refusal to eat. I am tall, at 5'6", getting my height from my dad. My hair is auburn, a mixture of Mum's red hair and Dad's dark brown hair. Other than that, I'm exactly like Mum. When I was younger I used to love it when people told me I looked like my mother, but now, I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror, where everything, from my bright blue eyes to my fair complexion remind me of her. I changed my hair colour, making it jet black and my eyes, a dark forest green. Being a Metamorphmagus does have its perks.

I looked away from the mirror and walked out of my room, into the bathroom. I tied my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Anthony was sitting on one of the chairs, staring blankly at the empty plate in bowl in front of him.

"Good morning," I mumbled, snapping him out of his reverie.

"It's not a very good morning, is it?" he replied darkly.

I poured myself some coffee and took a seat next to him. "It'll be OK. We'll figure this out. We'll stick together. We can spend the rest of the summer at the Potters and once I graduate I'll probably buy my own flat so you can –"

"THEY'RE GETTING A FUCKING DIVORCE, AMELIA! IT WON'T BLOODY BE OK" He screamed, the bowl which was in front of him not five seconds ago now lay shattered on the floor. He was shaking with rage. It's what Anthony does when he is angry; he explodes, screams out the obvious and throws whatever is near him. I hugged him, trying to calm him down.

"We'll make this right. I promise," I whispered, tears sliding down my face once again.

We stayed like that in the kitchen for an hour, both wondering what was going to happen next. There will be changes, huge changes. We both knew that. Just how bad it would get, we weren't sure of.

We were sitting on the table, eating cookies, when Mum came down. There she was, in all her glory, pretending as if everything was fine; as if nothing had changed. It was all so hard to believe. Had Anthony not been next to me, dwelling in misery, I would've thought it was all just a bad dream. Her hair was perfectly done, not a strand out of place, her make up done as always and she was wearing that new dress we bought together the last time we went to Diagon Alley, before the fiasco. She was looking as radiant as ever.

"How come you two are up so early? You're usually not up till at least one. I was thinking –"

"Cut the bull shit, Mom," Anthony interrupted.

"Your father and I are sorry that this happened, but it just wasn't working out anymore," Mum said, "We still love you two and you know it's not your fault"

And then I just couldn't stand it anymore. I let it all out. "IT WASN'T WORKING OUT OR YOU TWO REALISED IT WAS THE RIGHT TIME TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL THET YOU WERE CHEATING ON EACH OTHER? HOW STUPID DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I AM? THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR THE PAST FIVE BLOODY YEARS, AND YOU REALISE IT'S NOT WORKING OUT NOW? I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHATS BEEN GOING ON WITH US? YOU FUCKING COME DOWNSTAIRS ALL BLOODY DRESSED UP PRETENDING IT DIDN'T HAPPEN, BUT IT FUCKING DID! YOU GUYS ARE GETTING A BLOODY DIVORCE, MOM!" I was panting when I finished. Mum was looking shocked. I never let my anger get the better of me. Well, times change.

"I just –" she faltered, not knowing what to say. She bit her lip, looking nervous. "I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I know we should've done this before but – Your father and I didn't want this to happen. But we couldn't ignore it anymore. I'm sorry. We made a mistake; a HUGE one. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, sorry isn't enough," I replied, holding back my tears. "Tony and I are going to the Potters. We'll stay there for the rest of the holidays. We'll go to Kings Cross with them. We're leaving today."

A tear slid down my mother's cheek and I hated knowing I was the reason behind it, but I just couldn't stay right now. I needed a distraction and who would be better to cheer you up than the Wotters (Weasley-Potters)? Anthony and I left the kitchen , but as I went left, I heard Mum whisper "I love you", just loud enough for me to hear.


	2. Moving On

Ok, so here is Chapter 2! I hope you like it :) I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jo Gurtrude, who gave me my first review which motivated me to write this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I was throwing my things into my trunk. A wiped away a tear with my sleeve. No more crying, I told myself. There was a knock on the door.

"Amy, are you done?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute," I replied. I couldn't wait to get to the Potter's. James was my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him. We had been best friends ever since we started school. I still remember how he had tried to defend me from a particularly bitchy girl when I had asked her if I could sit with her. James had then taken me to the Wotter's compartment where I had been welcomed with open arms. Fred Weasley II was also starting Hogwarts that year and since then, we three have been inseparable. The three of us have had more detentions than both, the Marauders and the famous Weasley twins. Fred's father, George Weasley has helped us immensely in our pranking schemes, and with never ending supplies from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, we have been successful in spreading havoc in Hogwarts.

Every time I stayed at the Potter's, Freddie would come to stay as well, or all three of us would stay at Freddie's. Anthony and Roxanne, Fred's younger sister, were best friends as well so every time I go to either house, he would tag along. The Wotters have been like a second family to us, and now, probably the only one I actually love.

I shut my trunk and levitated it down the stairs. When I reached the living room, I saw Tony sitting on the rocking chair and Mum sitting on the sofa, a sad and desperate look on her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, her mascara and eyeliner had mixed with the tears and was now on her cheek. There were a few stray strands of hair on her face. As soon as I saw her I was drowning in guilt. All I had done was scream at her and now, I was leaving her all alone. I bit my lip, hesitant to go, not sure what to say.

Anthony saw me. "Well, we should get going. Are we flooing there, or will you apparate us"

"Er, we'll just, umm, floo. I'll send our bags there, though. I told James last night that we might come today," I told him, glancing at my mother every few seconds. I knew it was her fault, but there was a small part of me which was telling me that I should hear her out. But I ignored it, choosing to listen to the more irrational part of me. Had I opted to listen to her, my situation today might be different; I would probably be much closer to her.

I looked at her, letting a mask of indifference cover my true feelings. "We'll be going then."

She bit her lip, not sure what to say. I was like her, when it came to this. When I was nervous, I'd bite my lip, trying to figure what to do next. "I suppose I can't stop you then?" and when neither of us replied, she sighed, "I'll see you at King's Cross then."

I nodded and turned away when she came to give me a hug. I took out my wand and sent our trunks to the Potter's. "You first," I told Tony. He nodded and went to the fireplace with a fist full of floo powder.

"Grimmauld Place," he stated clearly. The Wotters usually spent the summers at each other's places. Fred and Roxanne along with the countless other cousins, were spending it at the Potter's this time.

I stepped into the fire place and shouted out, "Grimmauld Place!" The last thing I saw before being whizzed away was my mother's depressed face.

* * *

><p>"Amelia!" a girl shrieked. About twenty or so pairs of arms reached out, trying to hug me. After going through the tsunami of hugs, I saw them, my two best friends. They knew, that after this overwhelming experience, (the divorce, not the hugs!) I would need a bear hug from Freddie and comforting words from James. They were standing there, Freddie with his arms open, knowing I'd run into his arms any moment.<p>

Fred enveloped me into a hug, not caring that I was sobbing and slowly destroying his t-shirt. James was running his hands through my hair, telling me it will be OK. They led me to the sofa, where I sat on James's lap, my head on his chest, and Freddie sitting right next to us. I heard everybody else leave the room. And then for the first time in five years, I let it all out. From how I first found out, to how I saw the endless signs to what my parents had told me a day before. I felt so much better once I told them. It was like I had a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

James looked at me. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, loads," I confirmed with a small smile.

"Well then, what do you say to some food? We also need to plan out our back-to-school prank!" Freddie suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Let's go!" I confirmed, glad to get an excuse to get my mind of things.

We went to the kitchen where the rest of the family, along with my brother, were sitting at the table, eating.

"We wanted to wait, but everyone was very hungry and we didn't want to disturb you three," Ginny said with an apologetic look.

"It's OK, Ginny," I said with a small smile (Yes I call the family of the Golden Trio by their first names. Be jealous!).

We sat at the table and took my food. I, unlike many girls, am a huge fan of food. I cannot live without food! James tells me that I eat like a true Weasley, and I must say, I agree! I have no idea how girls live without food. Being on the Quidditch team helps me keep in shape. Had I not been on the team, I'd probably be too fat too walk!

After stuffing our faces with food, we went to the living room, where we all divided into groups. Ron and Hermione were over as well and they, along with Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa, talking about something or the other. Roxy and Tony were sitting on one side. Roxy was one of the few people who could calm him down, and at that time, she seemed to be comforting him. Rose, Albus and Scorpius were huddled together. Yes, that would be Scorpius MALFOY! He was best friends with Rose and Albus. Ron was almost exploding when he first found out, but with the help of Hermione, he had accepted the fact that his daughter was best friends with a Malfoy.

Almost everyone but Scorpius and Rose knew that they were destined to be together. We had all made our bets on when it was to happen. I bet that it would happen during the winter of seventh of year.

As I was saying, Lily and Dom were sitting next together, giggling, probably about boys or make-up. Humph! It's like they don't have anything better to talk about! Don't take me wrong, it's not like I still think boys have cooties. I have had my fair share of boyfriends (much to James and Freddie's annoyance). It's just that most girls make such a huge fuss about it!

Erm, I changed the topic again didn't I? Bear with me. I do it a lot. Next time, just tell me that I am going off topic! Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Louise, Hugo and Chris, their best friend, were playing exploding snap.

Freddie, James and I were sitting together in one corner, a quill and parchment in Fred's hand and The Book of Pranks in James's. The Book of Pranks was our very own book which had all our pranks written in it. We take a look into it to come up with more pranks. During the pranks, I was the one who came up with them, Freddie the one who would get the things needed and James the one who would tell us how to carry it out, where to do it at what time, and so on.

"So, what do you think?" Freddie asked.

"Hmm…. Well, I was thinking we could do something during breakfast. It has to be something great and original, though! After all, it is our last year!" James answered after a while.

"True. What about colouring everyone's hair and robes pink? As soon as they step into the Great Hall the colour can change. The colour should not get off for a week!" I told them.

"Perfect! I'll check which spells to do. James, you'll cast them?" Fred said with a grin.

"'course!" James exclaimed.

I smiled back. My friends had distracted me, but not quite. I kept thinking of my parents and now broken family. My friends knew I was still not fine, so they tried to keep me as distracted as possible and always being there to give me a shoulder to cry on or to talk to me.

* * *

><p>YAY! I'm done with chapter 2! Please read and review! :)<p> 


End file.
